


Operation: Surprise Shiki!

by LittleChibi1009



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Only on chapter 2 though, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChibi1009/pseuds/LittleChibi1009
Summary: 25th January, a.k.a Shiki’s birthday, is coming up soon. Tsubasa, Dai and Rikka want to celebrate, but, what presents should they get him? At this rate, it would be a repeat of last time but with the help of QUELL, they try to plan a party without Shiki knowing a thing. Will their idea end successfully or will Shiki discover their plan?





	1. The Surprise Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, IT IS RECOMMENDED YOU LISTEN OR AT LEAST READ THE TRANSLATION FOR ONE OF THE SOLIDS DRAMA CDS. IT'S NOT REQUIRED BUT THE FIRST BIT WILL BE A WHOLE TON EASIER TO UNDERSTAND. THE LINK IS HERE:  
> http://akemilena.tumblr.com/post/163189960406/solids-drama-cd-1-dont-work-too-hard-track-6
> 
> ENJOY!

“It’s that time of the year again, isn’t it?” Tsubasa said out of nowhere grabbing Rikka and Dai’s attention. Tsubasa was sprawled on a couch with Dai sitting next to him while Rikka was making tea for them both. Dai and Rikka looked at Tsubasa questioningly not understanding what he meant.

“Shiki’s birthday” The blonde added. Ah, that’s what he meant. Dai and Rikka’s stared blankly as they remembered all the attempts on trying to figure out what the leader wanted. Their expressions almost showed fear. Sure, it ended well but the amount of awkward conversations with Shiki was close to unbearable. Rikka spoke up first.

“I-I wonder what we should do this year?” He said as he handed Tsubasa and Dai their tea.

“Well, we don’t want a repeat of last year…” Dai said before he took a sip of his tea. The three of them thought in silence on what they should do. Suddenly, a light bulb lit in Tsubasa’s mind.

“I know! Why don’t we invite QUELL and have them help us plan the party?” Tsubasa suggested. The other two glanced at each other and nodded.

 

* * *

 

“And that’s why you called us?” Ichiru reaffirmed almost not believing what he heard. Tsubasa had his hands clasped together.

“Please…?” The blonde nervously laughed. The twins looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

“Well, why not? Right, Shu?” Eichi said to lighten up the atmosphere. Shu hummed with agreement and nodded. Upon their leader’s approval, Issei and Ichiru’s expressions lit up as well.

“Then it’s settled! Operation: Surprise Shiki is a go!” Tsubasa threw his fist in the air and soon the others joined in. “Now, we need to decide on roles.” Soon, the members of SolidS (Excluding Shiki of course) And QUELL decided everyones roles were:

 

Cooking- Eichi and Rikka

Present shopping- Issei, Ichiru and Shu (On behalf of QUELL)

Decorations- Dai and Tsubasa

 

“Let’s make this the best party Shiki has ever had!” Everyone cheered. Suddenly, the door to SolidS’ dorm opened.

“I’m home.” Everyone slowly turned their heads only to see Shiki walking in. “Hm? No wonder it was noisy… What is QUELL doing here?” The purple-headed man said. At this point, almost everyone thought that they were screwed. They didn’t realise a long time passed already. 

“Ah, I-It’s nothing… R-Right Ichiru?” Tsubasa said trying to fix the situation they were stuck in but his stuttering didn’t help one bit. In fact, it just made it worse.

“Huh?! You’re asking me now?!” Ichiru responded back, his face was close to being drenched in sweat. Everyone was starting to panic. Everyone except for Shu.

“It’s nothing, really.” He said with a reassuring smile. Shu then stood up “I think it’s time for us to go now” Shiki stared at him with a questioning look but decided not to say anymore. Everyone else heaved out a huge sigh of relief. ‘Nice save, Shu!’ they thought. The rest of QUELL stood up as well.

“We’ll be leaving now. Sorry for imposing.” Eichi said and they all did a small bow. They headed towards the door.

“I’ll see them out.” Rikka stood up and followed them to the door. Tsubasa and Dai sat back feeling a lot more tired than they thought.

“Ah, do you want coffee Shiki?” asked Dai. The leader nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll have one.” he said as he headed to his office. Dai got up to prepare the coffee, leaving Tsubasa.

‘Now, what should I do for decorations…?” thought Tsubasa as his mind brainstorms ideas.

 

* * *

 

“Eichi? Do you have a moment?” Rikka called out. Eichi nodded and motioned the others to go without him.

“Is there anything you need?” Eichi said with a smile. Rikka used this chance to tell him an idea he thought of earlier.

“I have an idea for Shiki’s cake. Will you listen to me?”

 

* * *

 

It was morning. Tsubasa woke up early and with enthusiasm, something that never happened in his life. He spent the whole last night thinking what decorations he could make and his personal present for Shiki. He could just buy the decorations but this was his darling’s birthday and he already settled upon himself that the leader would have the best birthday party he ever had. Thinking that, Tsubasa grabbed some coloured paper from God knows where and started making paper chains.

A long time passed since he started. Somewhere in between, there was a knock on his door. On the other side was Dai.

“Tsubasa? Do you want to st- “Dai stopped his sentence when he saw a colourful paper chain covering pretty much his entire bed.

“Ah, good timing Dai-chan!! Can you help me?” asked Tsubasa.

And Dai knew that at this moment, Tsubasa would make him work without a break.

 

* * *

 

Shu, Issei and Ichiru were walking to work. They used this chance to look around and decide what to get Shiki. The twins don’t know much about Shiki while Shu knew him since he was thirteen. He could easily get something but Shu decided to pretend to not know what to get. He felt that Shiki would appreciate it more if Issei and Ichiru bought his present since they don’t know each other too well.

As they were walking, Issei noticed a shop that sold keyrings, keychains and other accessories. He stopped to look through the shop’s glass window and saw a keyring with a silver coffee bean. Issei remembered someone mentioning that he loved coffee. Noticing the other twin wasn’t next to them, Shu and Ichiru looked back.

“Issei?” Ichiru called out to his twin. They walked closer to Issei and looked in the window to see what got him interested. Issei turned and looked at Shu.

“Is it alright if we buy this for Shiki-san?” Issei pointed at the keyring.

“Oooohhhh! Nice eye, Issei!” Ichiru complimented.

“You can get it after work.” said Shu. The twins just nodded before walking off to work again. A little while later, Shu bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry.” Shu apologised.  

“No, It’s okay. I’m the one that bumped into you.” The other person said. Upon closer inspection, the other person turned out to be Sora. “Oh? Shu-san, what a coincidence! How are you?”

“I’m doing fine.” He responded back. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head. “Is it alright if you can do me a favour?”

 

* * *

 

Days have passed and the morning of Shiki’s birthday has finally come. Everyone from SolidS was excited. So much so that even Shiki noticed their strange behaviour. Everyone just seemed so… lively? He decided to question Rikka about it.

“Everyone seems cheerful today… Did something good happen?” Rikka instantly knew he was talking about everyone’s excitement in preparing the leader’s surprise birthday party. Sweat started to build up in the back of his neck. Rikka tried to act normal by giving a small smile.

“Nothing happened. I guess everyone’s having a good day…?” Shiki’s eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion and doubt. ‘Sorry, Shiki!’ Rikka thought to himself hoping that the mauve-haired leader didn’t catch onto his lie.

“Well, whatever. I’m leaving now. I still have a few meetings I need to attend to.” Shiki said before heading to the door.

“Have a safe trip.” Rikka waved him goodbye. After he heard the door slam shut, he smirked. Today was his and Eichi’s day off which meant they could start planning the party early. Rikka picked up his phone and called Eichi to let him know that the coast was clear and he could come over.

Everything went smoothly. The day passed in a flash and soon, the other members of SolidS and QUELL started showing up as well with Shu being the latest one. It was getting closer to evening and nearly everything was finished. All that was left was to hang a huge banner Dai and Tsubasa made which said, ‘Happy Birthday Shiki!’. Just when they were about to hang it, Tsubasa saw Shiki exiting out of a car.

“Uwah, crap! Shiki’s early!” He said and the others exchanged shocked looks with some of them gasping.

“Don’t worry, I knew this was going to happen and I planned ahead.” Shu said calmly as he took his phone out and texted someone.

_Meanwhile…_

 

Sora was at the bottom floor waiting for Shiki to walk in. He received a text from Shu and that was his cue. Once he saw Shiki walked in, he strode towards him as if he was going out.

“Hello Shiki-san!” He said and they gave each other a small bow. Once he was two steps behind Shiki, he winced in pain and fell to the floor pretending to be hurt.

“Ow!” Shiki looked back and saw Sora holding onto his ankle. He rushed back to the younger and knelt to see what happened.

“Are you okay!?” Shiki asked with concern. Sora apologised internally for lying to him but he had to continue the act.

“I’m alright… Can you help me to my dorm?”

 

* * *

 

“Food: done, presents: done, decorations: done. Now we just have to wait for Sora’s signal.” Shu said while checking that everything was in order. Everyone felt relieved that everything was ready before Shiki got any closer to their dorm.

“Whew… That was a close one. Imagine if Shiki got here before we finished.” Tsubasa sighed as he laid back on the couch.

Shu got a text again saying that Shiki is heading to his dorm. “Speaking of which, Sora’s done with his distraction. Everyone hide!” He told everyone. Shu turned off the lights and everyone hid. They waited for minutes until they heard the door open.

“I’m home.” Shiki noticed the darkness in their dorms. He walked closer with slight curiosity. That’s when Shu turned on the lights. Everyone jumped up from their hiding spots and popped their party poppers that they each had.

“Happy birthday Shiki!!!” They all cheered and clapped. Shiki was bewildered. The dorm was colourful with all the decorations. 

“Wait… My birthday?” he questioned. Tsubasa just laughed in response.

“Aaannndd just like last time, he forgot his own birthday.” The blonde motioned to the couch where presents could be seen sitting on the table. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, birthday boy!”

Shiki squinted his eyes in slight annoyance on what Tsubasa said. “I’m not a kid anymore.” He still sat on the couch with Tsubasa sitting next to him.

“Open your presents already!” Tsubasa said with impatience in his voice. Shiki picked up a small box with shiny purple wrapping that said ‘from, QUELL’. He opened it and saw a keyring with a small silver coffee bean attached.

“Issei was the one that saw it first!” Ichiru said motioning over to his brother. Shiki looked over at the twins.

“Thank you for this. I appreciate it.” He said giving a small smile. He set it aside to open the next present. It was in a box again but bigger. It had a red bow on top of the lid.

“Oh, that one! That’s actually from Dai-chan!” Tsubasa said with a grin looking towards his childhood friend.

“Hey, Tsubasa!” Dai said with his eyes wide. It sounded like he didn’t want Shiki to know it was from him. Shiki opened the box and was greeted with purple headphones.

“On the day QUELL visited us, I went into your office and I gave you coffee. That’s when I noticed you had the same headphones for quite a while…” He explained while looking away trying to avoid all eye contact.

“Thank you, Dai. I suspected my headphones were starting to break as well.” Rikka looked at Dai with admiration and smiled.

“You notice every small detail… How cute of you, Dai” The taller man glanced back and blushed at the compliment. “But to be honest, I got something as well.” RIkka handed over a red bag with gold stripes that he hid. Shiki peered inside the bag and saw a book full of recipes for coffee.

“At first, I didn’t know what to get you but then I noticed that you usually have the same few brews of coffee. I hope that you can try different varieties of coffee using this.” He said.

“Thank you, Rikka. I’ll be sure to try something new from here.” Shiki thanked. After that, Rikka clapped his hands together.

“Now that the present opening is done, let’s eat!” He and Eichi got up to get the food they prepared.

“Do you want me to help as well RIkka?” Dai offered. Rikka just shook his head signalling to Dai that they’re fine.

“I’m getting hungry just by smelling the food!” Ichiru said with excitement. Issei nodded in agreement. Soon, Rikka and Eichi brought over all the pots.

“We have Tofu Hot Pot, Soy Milk hot pot, Sukiyaki and Oyaki.” Eichi explained (A/N: See end notes for pictures on these foods!) to everyone. They looked at the food with awe. The aroma of the food reached everyone’s noses and filled the air. Everyone ate, told jokes, laughed and had fun. Soon, all the food was gone in what felt like minutes.

“Now, the part I was waiting for!” Tsubasa said with a grin. The lights went off and Rikka brought what looked like a chocolate cake. It had candles surrounding the centre and in the middle was ‘Happy Birthday Shiki’ in vanilla frosting and in fancy writing. To make it short, it looked REALLY simple. “Make a wish, Shiki!” Tsubasa said to him. Shiki closed his eyes and thought long and hard. ‘I wish that SolidS continues to grow more and that more people will listen to our music.’ He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. The lights were turned on and everyone applauded.

Before Rikka sliced the cake, he heated the knife with a blow torch for a little. Then, knife sank into cake leaving smooth ridges between each slice.  All the other members looked in amazement. Rikka took a slice out for Shiki. In the inside was three layers with chocolate and vanilla cream between each layer from what he could see. Shiki waited for everyone to get a slice before having the first bite. It tasted like chocolate and… espresso!?

“EIchi and I made a Chocolate Espresso Layer Cake. Between each layer is crémeux and espresso buttercream. The cake is covered in a bittersweet chocolate glaze completed with a crumble garnish.” All of the different exploded in Shiki’s mouth. The cake wasn’t too sweet and powerful yet they were balancing each other out as if they were in harmony. It left a pleasant sensation lingering.

“It’s delicious.” Shiki said with delight. Rikka’s expression softened while Eichi heaved out a huge sigh of satisfaction. Everyone laughed with joy.

 

This was definitely the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tofu Hot Pot- https://www.sbs.com.au/food/sites/sbs.com.au.food/files/styles/full/public/images/site_21_rand_487358506_Tofu-Nabe-Tofu-hotpot.jpg?itok=8lk6ns_W&mtime=1375958686  
> Soy Milk Hot Pot-  
> https://www.justonecookbook.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Soy-Milk-Nabe-w600.jpg  
> Sukiyaki- https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/50/Cookingsukiyaki.jpg/220px-Cookingsukiyaki.jpg  
> Oyaki-  
> https://www.justonecookbook.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Oyaki-w722-500x481.jpg
> 
> Welp, here we are! My second fanfic! I know it's definitely rushed and I'm sorry... >.< I hope you still enjoyed it though ^^ You're probably wondering "It says theres Shiki x Tsubasa and Dai x Rikka in the tags but there's nothing???" Well, that's because that will be in the next chapter! The next part will be a ShikiTsuba smut and very little DaiRikka somewhere. That's right, a SMUT. I'm gonna regret it but I just have too many ideas. So...yeah, I hope you enjoyed even a small part of this.
> 
> Follow my Instagram and Twitter (More info on my profile) and be sure to give kudos and reviews if you liked it. Feedback is appreciated! If there are spelling, punctuation or any mistakes around that category, please let me know as well!
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Actions


	2. A Night We'll Never Forget (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A SMUT!!! DON'T LIKE??? DON'T READ!!!

“-ling. Darling, wake up.”

Shiki woke up to Tsubasa shaking him. Still feeling groggy, he lazily scanned the dorm only to see a huge mess. Everyone was still deep in slumber. Dai and Rikka were holding hands while Shu and Eichi were leaning against each other with the twins laying in their laps. Shiki averted his attention back to Tsubasa.

“I still have yet to show you my present. Meet me in my room and try not to wake anyone on the way~ “Tsubasa whispered with slightly seductive smirk. He then walked off to his room doing God knows what. The leader knew it was pointless in refusing and besides, he was curious on what the blonde was going to do as well (A/N: Let’s admit it, we all know what’s gonna happen next XD). Shiki got up being cautious that he wouldn’t wake up the others. Heading down the hallway, he noticed the door to Tsubasa’s room was half open. He opened the door ever so slightly. What awaited him in the centre of the room was Tsubasa naked and in ribbons with a bow on his head. Shiki felt many different feelings swirl in him at that moment. Shock, amazement, disbelief and especially lust for the younger man.

“So? Are you going to claim your present now?” Tsubasa said with a slightly erotic voice and something snapped inside of the leader.

“You bet I will.” Shiki stepped in the room and locked the door. He wasted no time in pinning Tsubasa to his bed and pressed their lips together. Each second was becoming more intense than the last. Tsubasa moaned as he felt Shiki’s tongue enter his mouth, intertwining with his. Shiki eventually pulled away panting. A thin string of saliva connected the two together. Tsubasa’s hair was dishevelled and his face was flushed. Shiki untied the ribbon while Tsubasa unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. They were quick to lean in for another kiss, as Tsubasa’s hands wrapped around Shiki’s nape pulling him closer. Shiki started to work his way downwards, licking a stripe from Tsubasa’s neck to his right nipple. He lightly sucked on it while pleasuring the other one with his fingers.

“Haah…Shiki…” Tsubasa moaned signalling to him that he was feeling good. Shiki nipped on the pink bud making the blonde gasp. Tsubasa wrapped his legs around the leader’s waist and used the heels of his feet to take off his pants. After many attempts, Tsubasa finally got Shiki’s pants off and saw that he was half hard. The blonde gazed at it with lust clouding his eyes and swapped their positions making him on top.

“What are yo- “Tsubasa cut him off before he could even finish his question.

“Let me. It’s your birthday after all. Let your honey please you, darling.” Shiki just stared but had no intention of stopping him. Tsubasa hovered his head over Shiki’s cock and sucked him through his underwear. The latter let out a sigh of pleasure. A wet patch of saliva was starting to form on top of Shiki’s boxers. Tsubasa tugged on the waistband with his teeth, his wanton gaze not diverting away from the other’s purple eyes. He slowly pulled the fabric off and Shiki’s erection sprang free. Compared to Tsubasa’s member, he was slightly larger. The blonde immediately grabbed at the base of Shiki’s dick and sucked on the tip. He gradually went deeper, taking Shiki into his hot mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

“Ngh…Tsubasa…You’re so good at doing that.” Shiki whispered to the younger. Tsubasa moaned loudly in response, the vibrations travelling all over. He moved his mouth and hand in unison up and down Shiki’s cock, increasing the speed every time. The leader moaned, his hand trailing down to Tsubasa’s ass. He inserted one finger in his entrance.

“Mmm…” Tsubasa hummed around his erection. He felt the finger explore his insides and soon, another was added. At this point, Tsubasa was starting to lose his composure and Shiki could see it too. He wanted- no, he NEEDED more. Shiki pulled Tsubasa off his shaft and flipped them over to their original position.

“Wha-!?”

“You really are eager for me to fuck you, aren’t you? Even I can see it as well. Prepare yourself and if you do good, I might give you what you want.” Shiki longily gazed at the younger, like a predator about to eat its prey. Tsubasa felt chills down his spine. It was almost like a beast that dwelled inside of Shiki awakened and was ready to devour him. The blonde hesitantly moved his fingers to his own hole and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside. He tried his best to suppress a moan. Tsubasa hated being completely under Shiki’s control but there was a small part of him that enjoyed it. He soon inserted another finger and was scissoring himself.

“Ha…ha…ahh…” Tsubasa exhaled out small pants of pleasure. He personally never prepared himself but it didn’t emit any bad feelings. Shiki watched the aroused Tsubasa. His lewd face was uncontrollably flushed, sweat was running down his forehead and his entrance was winking at him, almost like it was taunting the leader. Suddenly, Shiki spreads the blonde’s legs, moved his head down and pressed his hot tongue against his entrance.

“What are yo- AHH!” Tsubasa moaned out loudly before he even got to finish his sentence. Shiki licked around his inside, dragging his tongue in and out. Drool was starting to spill out of Tsubasa’s mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming Tsubasa, his moans were getting louder and louder by the second. Eventually, Shiki’s mouth left Tsubasa’s hole with a pop and he positioned himself in front of the now moist entrance. He slowly inched his cock closer and closer until the head made contact with Tsubasa’s entrance but he didn’t insert it in. This irritated Tsubasa as he grinded against Shiki’s shaft, forgetting his original goal but the older didn’t budge at all.

“Ngh…” The blonde let out a needy whine as he further thrusted his hips making Shiki smirk at the sight.

“You really are spoiled, aren’t you? This is supposed to be my present as well.” The leader said with a smug expression but he decided not to tease him anymore as he was yearning for the younger one as well. Pinning Tsubasa to the bed, he thrusted his cock in and they both hissed out in pleasure as they enveloped in each other’s warmth. Tsubasa was twitching around Shiki’s length further enhancing the pleasure felt. It took Shiki a few more slow thrusts to get a steady rhythm but they were soon able to pick up the pace.

“Ahhhn… S-Shiki, ah! Y-You make me feel so full inside…” Tsubasa slurred his words and dug his nails in Shiki’s back, creating crescent marks. The older picked up the pace and let out a soft exhale as the walls around him tightened.

“Tsubasa…” Shiki murmured out, gazing down at the wanton man below him. He leaned down and kissed him once again. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they explored with their tongues. They pulled away panting and with drool running down their lips.

“Shiki!” Tsubasa cried out desperately, like an animal in heat as he unconsciously moved his hips to match Shiki’s thrusts. “Ahh… Shiki!!”

The way Tsubasa screamed out his name with his lewd voice encouraged Shiki to ram in further, faster and harder. The blonde’s moans got louder and higher with every thrust. Tsubasa shifted his hips and was soon in a state of euphoria as Shiki hit his prostate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and tears streamed down his face as he screamed out in pleasure.

“Shi…ki…! I-I’m gonna cum! Let me cum… please!” Tsubasa implored. He was so close now. His head felt light and he felt that he could explode at any moment. He couldn’t focus on anything else other than wanting to come badly.

“Let’s come together…” Shiki breathed out and he increased the speed and force of his thrusts making Tsubasa clamp around him. The leader’s hand stroked Tsubasa’s pulsing cock that was ready to spurt juice at any second. The blonde bit into the other’s shoulder, waiting for the climax. With one last thrust, they came together and moaned out loud as they arched their backs.

“Aaahhhnnn!!”

 

 

 

 

Shiki and Tsubasa came at the same time, the leader releasing inside while the blonde came all over his chest. Shiki’s body collapsed onto Tsubasa, drained of energy. He pulled out and white semen immediately flowed out of the twitching hole. Tsubasa’s reached his hand to caress the other’s cheek and kissed his lips.

“I love you… You know that, right?” Tsubasa said with a heart-warming smile. Shiki hugged him in response.

“Of course… I love you too.” They both embraced each other and basked in their glow. Shiki and Tsubasa continued to relax in each other’s arms as they waited for morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnndd here we are! I greatly apologise for the HUGE delay! T_T I'm going to be completely honest, I was lazy and I'm very sorry for that... I originally planned to release this on Valentine's Day but clearly that didn't happen... After that, i just got demotivated but after i saw the hits on this, i knew i couldn't give up on this. I have to thank you all that read and/or left kudos on this. It's not as much as the other Tsukipro fics I've read but it seriously means so much to me so thank you everyone! ^^ I also wanted to finish this before Dai's birthday came which is tomorrow (Or 2 days depending on where you are)! I don't know if I'm going to do a fic since I'm kinda busy the next few days but I'll try my best! Once again, thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Follow my Twitter and Instagram for more updates (I'm more active on Instagram so please message me there if there's anything you want to say) and be sure to leave kudos and reviews if you liked it! Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing an omake of the morning after this takes place as an apology for being late so let me know if you want to see that as well! (This is also my very first smut AND I rushed it so if it seems really bad, that's my fault. Also, sorry that it's really short as well T^T) 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
